Sureshot (Targetmaster) (Earth-7045)
This article refers to the Targetmaster from the original Autobots. For the 2099 Autobot with severe ''primus apotheosis, see Sureshot (2099).'' Sureshot is an ego that holds a gun. He's too skillful for his chestplate, too skillful for his chestplate. His shooting is great. And he's too much for Iacon and even Cybertron, Femax and Nebulon. And he's too skillful to take orders Or work with stupid stubbies. The big red guy can stuff it. He's a marksman—you know what that means— And he shoots his laser gun on the front lines... On the front lines, on the front lines, yeah. He shoots his laser gun on the front lines. And he's too skillful for this song... Sureshot's Targetmaster partner Spoilsport is just as good at marksmanship as him, and he hates that. History to be added Powers & Abilities Sureshot= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Dune buggy alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Driver' *'Skilled Combatant' *'Master Sharpshooter' *'Expert Marksman' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Sureshot's arrogance can easily get him into a bundle. *The friction between Sureshot & Spoilsport interferes with their effectiveness. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Dune buggy alternate mode *''Steelhaven'' *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Double-barreled Laser Cannon': has become Spoilsport's alt. mode Trivia *Sureshot's voice and demeanor are based on the Scout from Team Fortress 2. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Tetrahex (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Orange Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:White Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Steelhaven crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Targetmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters